Whose afraid of Captain Hook?
by Rachel1987
Summary: What if the lost boys acted out a play for Peter? You'll have to read to see! lol


Whose afraid of Captain Hook?  
  
"Whats all this about, Wendy?" Peter said.  
  
All the boys giggled and laughed about the show they had put together for Peter. Tootles and Michael took Peter out while Wendy and the rest of the boys wrote a play for him. It wasnt about Peter, but it was about Hook and how stupid the captain is.  
  
Peter was blindfolded and was sitting in front of a stage in the underground house. Wendy sat next to Peter and took the blindfold off him. He rubbed his eyes and saw the curtain in front of him. "Wendy, I still dont understand. What is this about?"  
  
Wendy giggled. "You'll see Peter. Do you remember that story I told you and the boys last night? Well, the boys and I put together a short play for you. Curtains up twins."  
  
The curtains went up to reveal a little field. Then Slightly entered from the right, wearing blue over-alls , a red shirt and his bird cap. He had a handfull of straw and hay. Then he began to sing.  
  
"I build my house of straw I build my house of hay I toot my flute, and dont give a hoot And play around all day."  
  
By now there was a little straw house on the stage. Slightly took his spot in front of his little house when Curly walked on stage. He was wearing a outfit simmilar to Slightly's, but his over-alls were yellow and his shirt was orange. He also still had his bob-cat hat (if thats what you'd call it) on.  
  
He had a handfull of sticks and twigs. He took middle stage and started to sing, and started to build his little house.  
  
"I build my house of sticks I build my house of twigs With a heigh diddle diddle I play on my fiddle And dance all kinds of jigs."  
  
Now there was 2 little fake houses on the stage. Slightly standing in front of his "straw" house, pretending to play his flute, and Curly standing in front of his "stick" houes, pretending to play his fiddle. Then Nibs comes along, entering on the left side of the stage. He's wearing red over-alls with a baige shirt. He still had his bear cap on as well. He had one brick in each hand. Then HE began to sing.  
  
"I build my houes of stone I build my house of bricks I have no chance to sing and dance 'Cause work and play dont mix."  
  
Nibs pulled a cardboard house on the stage and stood in front of it. By now Peter was laughing his butt off. Slightly and Curly walked to Nibs' "house" and mocked him. Together Slightly and Curly sang:  
  
"He dont take no time to play time to play, time to play all he does is work all day."  
  
Curly and Slightly began to laugh, then Nibs started up again.  
  
"You can play and laugh and fiddle Dont think you can make me sore I'll be safe and you'll be sorry When Hook comes through your door."  
  
Curly and Slightly thought this was funny and laughed. (Curly and Slightly together) "Whose afraid of Captain Hook, Captain Hook, Captain Hook? Whose afraid of Captain Hook?"  
  
S:"I'll punch him in the nose." C:"I'll tie him in a knot." S:"I'll kick him in the chin." C:"Well put him in the spot."  
  
All three of the boys walked in their houses and closed the door. Then John came on stage from the right side. He was wearing Hooks hat, coat and a hanger for the hook. He looked at all the doors and said "The Lost boys live in these houses. I shall take every one of them prisoner and lure Peter Pan to my ship."  
  
He walked to the straw house and knocked on the door. Slightly looked out the window and had a "scared" look on his face. "Whose there?" Slightly said.  
  
"Open the door and let me in!" He said.  
  
And of course, Slightly said that ever popular line in this story "Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."  
  
"Then I'll blow your house down with Long Tom." A big fake cannon was wheeled out on the stage and John pulled the string on the end of the "cannon". A pillow fired out and Slightly's house fell. So he ran to Curly's house and went in.  
  
So John went to the next house, the one made of sticks and twigs. He knocked on the door and Curly and Slightly answered "Whose there?"  
  
John repeated what he said before. "Open the door and let me in."  
  
And the ever popular line was said again by both Slightly and Curly. "Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chins."  
  
"Then I'll blow your house down with Long Tom." The cannon was brought out again and another pillow was shot out. Curly's house was shot down and the boys ran to Nibs' house. They went in the door and shut it behind them. The curtains were brought down for a set change and Peter whipped a few tears from his eyes. He was laughing so hard he was getting teary eyed.  
  
The curtains went back up and now there was a inside view of Nib's house. You know, half of the stage is Nib's house and the other half is outside.  
  
Well, Slightly and Curly were hiding under the bed when John knocked on the door AGAIN. "Open the door and let me in."  
  
"What do we do Nibs?" Curly said from under the bed.  
  
"Peter will save us." Nibs was sure of it.  
  
Then one of the twins came on stage dressed as Peter. He pulled s sword out and said "Back Hook. You-"  
  
And from behind the stage the other twin yelled " -wont get any of my boys."  
  
Peter laughed even harder when that happened. He was basically rolling on the floor.  
  
John was chased off the stage by the twin and the boys came out of the house. The curtain went down and when it went back up the whole cast was there, singing that dreadful song for the millionth time.  
  
"Whose afraid of Captain Hook, Captain Hook, Captain Hook? Whose afraid of Captain Hook? la la la la la."  
  
Peter got up and said, "Who can I play?"  
  
~ f i n ~ 


End file.
